iceandfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Islands
The Summer Islands or Summer Isles are an archipelago of several large islands and numerous smaller ones, located south of the Free Cities and south-east of Westeros, roughly due west from the northern coast of Sothoryos. The Sunset Sea lies to the west of the Summer Islands and the Summer Sea to the east. Geography There are at least three large and numerous small islands in the group. How far south the archipelago extends is unknown, as maps usually only show the northernmost part of the chain. The three large islands are called Walano, Omboru and Jhala. Smaller islands include Stone Head, Koj, the Isle of Birds, Singing Stones, Three Exiles, Moluu, the Isle of Love, the Isle of Women, Xon, Doquu and the Bones. The Smiling Sea divides Walano and Omboru, and the Indigo Straits divide Omboru from Jhala. Walano contains the capital city of the Summer Islands, Lotus Port. Jhala contains the only other settlement large enough to be called a city, Ebonhead. Towns of the Summer Islands include Last Lament at the north-western tip of Walano and Tall Trees Town near the island's south-eastern tip. Jhala is the largest of the three islands and includes two notable, settled valleys: the Sweet Lotus Vale which runs from north to south to Ebonhead and the sea, and the Red Flower Vale which runs east to west along the island's axis. Size The mapped part of the Summer Islands extends for almost a thousand miles from north to south and some nine hundred miles east to west. How much further south they may extend is unknown. Last Lament, at the north-western tip of the Summer Islands, is located approximately 750 miles south of Sunspear in Dorne. Culture Summer Islanders are dark-skinned and tend to wear colorful clothes and outfits, even their warriors. They are great seamen, whose exotically-designed ships can be found in ports from Oldtown to Asshai. They are superior bowmen, whose tall longbows outrange the bows of most other lands. Their archers are adept at preventing from pirate ships from closing to board. Economy The Summer Islands are source of several noted wines and a type of tree called the goldenheart. The wood of the goldenheart is strong, durable and flexible, and gives the Summer Islander bows their superior qualities. It is unclear if goldenheart wood is traded with other lands. The sailing reputation of the Summer Islanders means that their ships are often chartered by those seeking to make long journeys in the fastest times possible. History The long-term history of the Summer Islands is not known. It is not clear if they were ever conquered by Valyria or suffered in the Doom. Their recent history has been mostly devoted to trading and merchant activity, with one notable civil war that saw Prince Jalabhar Xho of the Red Flower Vale deposed and forced to flee to Westeros. Characters * Chataya, a brothel-owner in King's Landing. ** Alayaya, Chataya's daughter. * Jalabhar Xho, an exiled Summer Islander prince resident in King's Landing. He has petitioned King Robert Baratheon several times for military assistance in retaking his homeland. Robert was amused by the idea but lacked the resources needed to undertake such an invasion. * Quhuru Mo, captain of the Cinnamon Wind. He bore word of Robert Baratheon's death to Daenerys Targaryen. After sailing the Jade Sea, the Cinnamon Wind stopped at Braavos and transported Samwell Tarly and Gilly to Oldtown. Marwyn chartered the ship to take him to Meereen. ** Kojja Mo, Quhuru's daughter and captain of the Cinnamon Wind's archers. She speaks the common tongue and translates for passengers. ** Xhondo, a mate on the Cinnamon Wind. He met Samwell Tarly in Braavos. Category:Islands Category:Geography Category:Locations Category:Summer Islands